1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and means for determining optimum cycle lengths in a vehicular traffic control system. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for determining the optimum cycle length for any distribution of controlled intersections along an artery when the artery is carrying bi-directional traffic and neither direction is receiving priority treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of vehicle traffic control has received a great deal of attention over the years in attempts to keep pace with the ever increasing flow of traffic. While the early traffic control systems were entirely adequate for their purposes, and continue to be more or less suitable for low density traffic conditions, many of these early systems are unsuitable for use in high density or highly variable traffic conditions, both of which are characteristic of present day urban traffic. The mere increase in traffic volume in urban areas mandates that increasingly astute traffic mangagement techniques and apparatus be employed. Even today the volume, hence the problem, continues to grow. It is not uncommon to encounter traffic control situations in highly congested areas wherein the existing controlling apparatus is at best only nominally effective. Thus, stratagems for optimizing traffic flow, and particularly those which exploit the capabilities of equipment already installed, are of particular benefit to the traffic management community, and of course to the motoring public.